the truth or dare game of awesome
by Leo Productions
Summary: this is my first fanfic so be nice. lemons between , Percy and annabeth and piper and Jason. also drew and silena work together to embarrass Jason, piper, Percy, and annabeth.  this fanfict is sponsered by: robofencers robot fences, keep your robot fenced
1. truth or dare begin

It was a day like any other in camp half-blood as Percy sat by the ocean and was bored out of his mind. Annabeth came behind him and asked "what are you going to do today?" "I don't know" Percy replied. "Silenas hosting a truth or dare session at the Aphrodite cabin, maybe we could go there." "Yeah let's go!" they walked together to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. Silena opened the door and let percy and Annabeth in and said "you came just in time were about to start!" a lot of people showed which include, percy, Annabeth, silena, Jason, piper, nico, thaila, grover, the stroll brothers, becendorf, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, drew, and Leo. This would be fun.

"ok rules everyone." Silena said. "When you do not answer a dare you have to remove a piece of clothing and when you don't answer a truth you have to kiss a random boy or girl!" "What!" almost everyone yelled. "That's bogus." Clarisse yelled. There was lots of yelling after the few minutes, and punching, and something that involved a big metal stick, don't ask. In the end everyone agreed on silenas terms, as long as whatever happened there stayed there. They span a bottle to decide which one went first. The bottle pointed to grover first. And the fun began.

(I know it starts short but it gets better. Please let me know what you think and im free to suggestions for upcoming storys and chapters so please review and have a nice day)


	2. things get hot

"Um err Percy truth or dare?" grover asked nervously. "Truth" Percy said. "Have you lost your virginity?" everyone leaned in close to hear the answer. "No, piper truth or dare?" he asked and answered quickly. "Um dare" piper said. "I dare you to kiss Clarisse" piper quickly closed her eyes and spun around and she was luckily in front of Jason so she had no problem kissing him. "Annabeth truth or dare?" piper asked. "dare." She said. "I dare you to jump in the lake!" Annabeth considered this and then got up from her chair, walked to the beach, and jumped in the lake. Everyone laughed at her as she came back soaking wet, everyone but percy. "Grr anyways thaila truth or dare?" "um how bout' dare." "I dare you to kiss nico!" thaila immediately but with a full blush on her face, took off her shirt to reveal her embarrassing white bra that was not that hard to see through. "I'll get you Annabeth! Anyway Percy truth or dare?" "Um dare" "I dare you to take off your shirt" everyone laughed at how he had to take off his shirt because he was dared and he would take it off if he didn't do the dare so he did. Some of the girls started gawking as he exposed his abs. "um Travis truth or dare." "I pick dare" he said. "I dare you to kiss someone in this room, boy or girl" Travis quickly took off his shirt and quickly asked "silena truth or dare?" "I pick truth" she said. "If you and Percy were trapped on a deserted island, would you A do nothing, B kiss every minute, or C do a lot more than kiss." She quickly closed her eyes and span and found herself in front of thaila. Everyone leaned in close as silena kissed thaila gently on the lips. Half of everyone started laughing historically and the others just stared in disbelief like the weirdest but best thing ever had just happened. "Shut up now Clarisse truth or dare" "dare lesbian" "CLARISSE, anyway I dare you to get wet by the water Percy got you wet by on the first day of camp" "fine c'mon prissy" she dragged Percy to the restrooms and Percy made a wave of toilet water soak her completely. "I'm going to get both of you, anyway, Jason truth or dare" "truth" "what's your sexiest and horniest fantasy of you and piper." Jason stood up lightning fast (bad pun I know) and closed his eyes and spun round, and was right in front of drew. Drew's eyes lit up like fire crackers as she leap and kissed Jason seductively on the lips. Piper had fire in her as eyes drew kissed her boyfriend and if it wasn't against camp rules, shed gut her, tie her up, put her in a catapult with a tiger, and launch her as far as the catapult would go. But Jason luckily didn't enjoy the kiss at all and sat back down and said "percy truth or dare" "truth" "what's your horniest fantasy of Annabeth?" Percy got up and spun and what are the chances of him in front of Annabeth? He kissed her quickly and sat back down and said "grover truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to eat a hamburger?" Everyone gasped as Percy said those words, grover smiled and said "alright percy I'll do it".

Author's pov.

So what did you think, great, horrible, and possible in the middle? Shout out to the person that submitted ideas and also helped me with the third chapter which is coming soon.

Author's conversation with characters.

So guys how's it going? How's it going how's it GOING, you were thinking of me telling them my sex fantasy of Annabeth! Well it would have been weird and awkward and not to mention funny as hades. If you ever do that again ill. Do what, yell, I control you, I can make you have sex with drew if you pissed me off. NO anything but that PLEASE. Ok but if you do ill make you do something with someone and a hidden person recording it and showing it to camp. Ok I won't yell or anything like that again I swear! Good.


	3. a plan in planning

Grover's pov

I walked over to the kitchen and walked in with everyone behind me. Percy went and grabbed a burger and everyone thought that I was going to eat a real burger. I wasn't, it was a veggie burger. I grabbed the burger and quickly devoured it. Everyone stared in disbelief as I licked my fingers. "How was your VEGGIE burger grover" he started laughing as everyone suddenly got disappointed as they though grover had eaten a real burger and a veggie burger. "It was good percy" we all walked back to the Aphrodite cabin with a lot of people glaring at me, mad for getting their hopes up.

3rd person pov

"Ok well Annabeth truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to stay in Percy's cabin tonight after the game and well continue this game tomorrow" Percy started to say something to complain but Annabeth said "ok grover" everyone's spirits seemed a bit lifted after grover disappointed them and they all got a bit more happy. "Drew truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to face the consequences of not accepting a dare." "Fine" and with that she took off her shirt exposing her bra with glitter bitts on it. Everyone started laughing historically at drew which got her mad, very mad. Drew got a smile on her face as she was planning something very big.

Dun-dun-dun DUUUUUUUUUNNNN. How did you like it, not my best work but I did the best I could so here it is remember to give ideas about what I should do next with the next chapter.

Author's conversation with characters

Hey Percy what's up? HOW COULD YOU AUTHOR, you're making Annabeth stay in my cabin and we all know what that means, major lemons. And what's so bad about that hmm. I, oh I get it well then thanks author for that. Oh yeah by the way drews going to be recording it. WHAT!


	4. settling things

┏(-_-)┛┗(-_- )┓┗(-_-)┛┏(-_-)┓that is my new symbol everyone so enjoy the new chapter of dares to reek./

Annabeth's pov

I saw drew get a wide and evil grin on her face as I thought "_uh-oh this can't be good" _ "annabeth, truth or dare" "dare" stupid face what did you say dare for, oh right the author made me, damn that ass of an author. "I dare you to kiss your choice of the stroll brothers" I had no problem with that so I got up and walked over to Conner and kissed him quickly on the lips. All of a sudden I felt dizzy and strangely, slight sexier_**.**_I had a sudden attraction to Percy, with his hot abs and soft lips enough to make a girl f' wait what am I thinking. (Sexy annabeth) your think grab Percy tonight and take his pole and. (normal annabeth) wait what no I wouldn't do that, were not that serious yet. (Sexy annabeth) c'mon girl look at those abs, and that ass, mmmm. (Normal annabeth) well it is nice, wait what am I thinking I can't do that, plus drew will probably burst in taking pictures of us and post them all over camp. (Sexy annabeth) maybe but it'll be worth it to tap that. (Normal annabeth) no, I can't do that; get out of my head dummy. Annabeth remembered it was her turn so she said "piper truth or dare" "dare" "Jason can you walk over there and don't listen" "um ok" with that he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "I dare you piper to seduce Jason using charm speak after the session is done" "ok annabeth" "Jason you can come out now" Jason walked out and asked what the dare was but no one told him, some giggled lightly, but no one told him.

Pipers' pov

"Ok Katie truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to sit on Travis's lap for the rest of the game" "ok" with that she walked over to Travis and sat in his lap. Some of the girls there started giggling and Travis and Katie both blushed a lot. Piper was slight laughing when Travis asked Conner truth or dare. "Truth" "do you think Katie is sexy?" "Well um erm I, OK SHES SEXY FINE THERE IT IS" lots of people laughed at Conner's response and Katie just started blushing 10x more. Conner and Travis looked at each other and they both seem to be mentally talking to each other. Conner grinned as if he suddenly got an idea, whatever it was it probably wasn't good knowing those two. "Piper truth or dare" Connor asked. "Dare" everyone gasped since it was bad luck to take a dare from a Stoll, especially since she put Travis in that awkward position. "I dare you to say without a shirt after every round and if you don't you have to take of all your cloths except your bra and panties" he said with a wide grin on his face "ok Connor" (wait what why did I say that. Author can you come her for a sec please? Sure piper what's u AHHHHHHHH. What the hell is wrong with you stupid ass! She said in between punches to my face, which really hurt. I was just making the story interesting don't blame me. I see what you're going to do, you're going to make me forget to say the line so I'll have to strip and then you're going to force me to take off my bra! Wow you got it right. I could handle the seduce with charm speak thing but this is just, ARG. Stop punching me, OW, right in the Achilles heel. Either you make someone else do something embarrassing to or ill beat the living crap out of you and launch you into the ocean tied up and blindfolded! Ok ok I'll do it, I have the perfect thing. What is it? I don't want the audience to hear so lean close. Ok. I'm going to make _sssssssssss _and shell accept. Good that's just perfect, get to it.

Silenas pov

What was piper thinking over there? She has a big smile on her face; hmm I wonder what she is going to do. Do you know author? Nope nothing here. Hmm oh well I guess I'll find out. "Ok nico truth or dare" "truth" "will you do this truth or dare to the next person if I ask you?" she handed nico a piece of paper with words scribbled on it and he read it. When he was done he got a big grin on his face and told her "yes I will piper" "silena truth or dare" "dare" wait what, stupid author. Why does everyone hate me, I didn't do anything. "beckendorf will you leave the room like Jason did" "ok nico" he walked over to the bathroom and shut the door and nico quickly asked silena "I dare you to let all the boys group you" "and why would I accept that stupid dare" "we got the author on our side" "he wouldn't dare" just then the author himself walked in and sadly said with piper glaring at him said "I would dare silena and now I'll leave and you'll accept the offer" he started walking out the room and into a little portal like thing, but just before he got through I jumped him and went into the portal with him. "Ow what the hell silena" I started punching him hard in the face. "You jack ass son of a **** with a **** ***** **** and ******* shaped like a *********** without a *************** ass" "I've never heard you use those words before" "well I'm made, your making me do something completely perverted and gross!" "that may be but you can't change it, you can only add on to the story" "how do I do that" he pointed over to a desk with a computer on it that had an unfinished story on its screen that stopped at the scene a minute ago but a few seconds later and I had said ok to nico's dare. I couldn't change it, but I could add on. I got a wide and evil grin on my face and went over to the computer and started typing things in when all of a sudden I felt a big pain in the back of my head and fell to the ground and when I looked up I saw the author above me and he said "no one fucks up my story bitch" then I blacked out.

Hey guys, im sorry for a lot of conversations between me and the characters but they are being little bitches all the time, OW piper what the hell. Anyways tell me what you think of if good bad terrific horrible review and subscribe, im Leo gold Soucy and im rocking it

Announcement: there will be lemons in a few chapter but you'll have to wait for those lemons because im not done with the truths and dares. Also im having a poll for a new story to write, please go there and vote for which one you think will be the best


	5. a plan in action

Author's pov

Everyone was amazed that silena had said ok to letting the boys group her. All the boys that didn't want to group silena, which were only Percy, Jason, and Travis, stepped outside the cabin along with the girls. Beckendorf also stepped outside but he still didn't know what the dare was or even that it was silena and a lot of the boys left in the cabin, because if he had, he would kill them all brutally. Inside the cabin silena was stripping of her cloths and the boys all started drooling at her naked body. They all new that she wouldn't do this if it wasn't for the author but they took the chance, little perverts. Silena slight shuddered as the boys started touching her in places she liked to keep private, it wasn't like she was a virgin though. Hahaha a daughter of Aphrodite a virgin hahaha that's probably not even true. Of course none of them were allowed to get TO physical; I wouldn't let them do that to poor silena. Though some of them did masturbate to silena, which was not my idea im letting them control themselves up until they get to physical. They licked grouped and touched every place on her naked body. You know I should stop them before they do something too bad. Ah I'll give them a few more minutes.

More authors' pov

Silena luckily came out while beckendorf was not looking and we all piled in to the cabin. "Hey piper you forgot to say something didn't you?" he said with a wide grin on his face. Everyone imitatively remembered the dare Connor had given and also noticed piper hadn't said the line. "Oh gods" she then started taking off her clothes until she was in her purple bra and underwear. Some of the boys that included Jason starred at her with their mouths open and drool hanging from their mouths grossly. Silena then broke the silence by announcing "it's almost 12:00 so we sadly only have time for one more dare, but we'll spin the bottle again to see who gets the last dare, and also you have to the dare the chooser tells as it is the last one and you can't choose truth." silena put the bottle down and spun it. It went round and round until it stopped, right in front of drew. Her eyes sparkled as she wondered who to dare. Then she looked at piper and got an idea and said "piper I dare you to kiss Travis" piper had no choice so she walked over to Travis, and kissed him on the lips.

Piper's pov

I felt strange after I kissed Connor, also it was strange that drew made me kiss Travis and make annabeth kiss Connor, something was up. Also I had to stay in Jason's cabin and charms peak him and annabeth had to stay in Percy's cabin, something felt weird. It's probably the work of the author again. He did make silena do something even more embarrassing so it even I guess. Still what could drew be up to. That kiss was weird; it made me feel suddenly sexier towards Jason. With his muscular structure and hot ass wait what was I thinking, we weren't that far. (Sexy piper) look girl you need to use that dare to use, seduce Jason to go all the way with you tonight. (Normal piper) no im not doing that we've not even been dating that long, only like a year. (Sexy piper) a year's long enough to wait for a carrot or in this case a bone, if you get my motive. (Normal piper) no im not doing that with Jason, at least not until were married. (Sexy piper) so you are thinking about it, even if it's when you're married you are thinking about it. C'mon girl lets charm his hot ass to do it with us. (Normal piper) well maybe you're right, wait what am I thinking, im listening to my stupid side and not my smart side. So just get out of my mind before I kick you out! (Sexy piper) oh please you can't kick me ou AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh. (Normal piper) well that takes care of her. It's time to go so I should probably be heading towards Jason's cabin

3rd person pov of silena and drew

They watched as piper followed Jason to his cabin and annabeth and Percy walked to Percy's cabin. The plan was set in motion and the pieces all fell together perfectly "you know drew I wonder how Connor and Travis got that potion to make annabeth and piper horny to their boyfriends?" "Oh who cares silena, what matters is that we 'convinced' Connor and Travis to put the potion on their lips and kiss piper and annabeth." "I call Percy's cabin" "oh I want to go there" "well I've known Percy and annabeth longer and you have your things to settle with piper and Jason so it seems right." "oh ok, did you remember the video camera silena" "yes drew im not dumb" "ok just wondering, cause you might have forgotten after having all those boys group you" "you better not tell beckendorf or anyone else, cause I do have footage of your 'incident' with Leo in the woods" "we both have proof against each other so were even" "why are we wasting time here lets go and film piper and Jason and Annabeth's and Percy's 'special' nights together" "let's go and when were done meet back here ok" "ok"

FWAA how was it everyone, good bad horrible terrific, review and let me know ok. Also you can submit stories and ideas for future chapters, im Leo gold Soucy, and I kick ass

┏(-_-)┛┗(-_- )┓┗(-_-)┛┏(-_-)┓


	6. slight lemons

Hey guys im back and with a new symbol

(\_/)

(o.O)  
>-<p>

Piper's pov

I was probably blushing as I followed Jason to his cabin but I didn't know. I quietly followed Jason as he walked towards his empty cabin. It would be just me and him, all alone, with no one watching, and we could get away with all sorts of naughty things. '_Snap'_ damn it, sexy piper is trying to take over my mind, and it's working. If I let her get control I'll probably do something ill regret. (Sexy piper) not if im the one doing the work, then you'll regret nothing but still would have done it. (Normal piper) I considered her idea and when I wasn't thinking strait sexy piper took control of my mind. (Sexy piper, which will be the piper for the remainder of the chapter) well taking over that fool's mind was quite easy, especially im made from an over active love potion, I can't lose. I walked over to Jason's cabin and knocked on the door. Jason came out and asked me what was up and I charmspeaked him just by saying "you'll let me in your cabin" I said. I waved my hand like a Jedi while I did, hey if you're going to charmspeak someone you better do it with style. Thanks author, I owe you one. (Well now that you mention it, maybe after you're done with Jason; you could charm me, _'wink 'wink.)_ Well maybe if you're nice. Wink 'wink'. Well anyway let's get back to the story.

Jason's pov

Ok so I'll admit throut the whole thing I never was charmed at all. Yeah I know but piper wasn't that powerful against me. I know it was shameful but that kiss with drew was weird, it made me sexy towards piper. I had a mental battle with myself and my sexy side won. She walked, swinging her hips, into my cabin and sat on the bed and seductively told me to "come ere'" I walked over and sat on the bed. She started taking my shirt off and then started taking hers off. She started kissing me as she took off mine and hers pants; there were only a few pieces of clothing until we started getting more physical. She removed her bra slowly exposing her DD's. My cock started getting harder and harder as she started taking off her panties. When they were off she started taking off my boxers, exposing my 8 inch. She slightly giggled when she saw it. She crawled on top of me and seductively said "come here"

Annabeth's pov

My sexy side and I had a fight and she won in the end and was about to do something I didn't want to do, well maybe a little, but I didn't want to do it right then. (Damn you author, damn you. What it's not like im making silena video tape you so she can embarrass you by posting the video to the entire camp, thereby making you pissed at me and me laughing my ass off! If that's your entire plan im going to kill you! Just you try) anyway I walked with Percy to his cabin and I was cold the entire way. When we got there Percy opened the door and together we walked into his cabin. It was cold in his cabin but I didn't mind much. Percy sat on his bunk and I sat down right next to him. He looked over at me and asked "aren't you going to sleep in one of the other beds?" "Well I thought I'd sleep with you for tonight" "um are you sure, cause there are plenty of other beds" "no I think I want to sleep with you tonight, and maybe a bit more than just 'sleep'" I crashed my lips against his and he seemed to forget all of his arguments and fell with me onto the bed. I took off his shirt exposing his hot abs and then removed my shirt exposing my grey bra. I took off his and mines pants and we were almost completely naked I started to remove my bra and he started drooling a bit. When my bra was off my DD's were totally exposed. Almost there. I took off his boxers exposing his 9'. Almost. I slowly took off my panties and with that we were both naked in front of each other. He crashed his lips on mine and we fell together on the bed and the night heated up for us.

Silenas pov

I walked towards the posiden cabin with a video camera in hand and all set to bust Percy and annabeth. When I got to his cabin I climbed up to the window and turn the video camera on and set it to record. I had come just in time as they had just started kissing when I pressed record. They started taking their clothes off in between making out. They fell into the bed together and started doing lots of naughty things, I mean like WAY naughty things. There was luckily just enough light to get the footage of the two's session together. I got all kinds of footage of them. Sadly they stopped after two hours and went to sleep; of course they were still naked together so I got a few minutes of that. I turned the recorder off and climbed down the cabin. I had gotten two hours of Percy and annabeth together. It was kind of creepy and slightly arousing. I went back to the rendezvous and found drew sitting there with her video camera in her hand "so did you get anything good silena" "lots of good stuff, you?" "I got lots" she said with a smile.

Drew's pov

I left towards the Zeus cabin with my video camera in hand and a lot of make-up, what if you're going to do sneaky things you should look beautiful. Anyways I walked over to the Zeus cabin; luckily thaila wasn't there, which was weird. Anyways I was a window near the top of the cabin so it was hard not to break my nails. But eventually I got up there and just in a nick of time as piper and Jason were just starting to take off their clothes. I had to admit, piper does have nice DD's, but im still WAY more beautiful than that wanna-be. They were soon completely naked and falling into each other embrace. I got a lot more footage than I wanted to. I mean who knew that piper could be so naughty, well the potion helped with that but she did things that were just too naughty to even say. I got three hours of them but sadly they stopped and fell asleep together. Just in case I got some footage of that too. I climbed down the cabin quietly, but I almost broke a nail! When I got down I started towards me and silenas rendezvous. I got there before silena did so I sat down and waited. I was a faster runner and the Zeus cabin was closer. Silena finally showed up and I asked "so did you get anything good silena" "lots of good stuff, you?" "I got lots" I said with a wide grin

DUN-DUN-DUN-duuuuuuuuunnn

How did you like it, bad good terrific horrible. Let me know in a review. Also BIG shout out to the person who called himself HI I WILL KILL YOU for seeming like a good fan. Leave suggestions for future stories and ideas for the upcoming chapter, im leo gold soucy, and im rocking it


	7. revealing

So I bet your all wondering what's going to happen and well, READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT. So enjoy the show. Also I've been getting emails that there were no lemons, well. That's because it was slight lemons, the actual lemons are coming up so yeah. Also it may be because im really bad with lemons and I don't wanna copy. So if you could help me out maybe I'd appreciate it.

Drew's pov

The plan was flawless, we show the video of piper and Jason and Percy and annabeth, and they'd be totally humiliated. I love being awesome. It's a natural part of being drew. And if the plan goes right maybe I'll get Jason and we can become dreson, im so awesome. We continue the truth or dare game today so it'll be the perfect time to unveil the video. We planned to continue the game at 2:00PM. It was five minutes to. I didn't need to go anywhere since we hosting it at the Aphrodite cabin. Everyone from the previous day came to the cabin just in time and just like yesterday we span a bottle to see who went first. The bottle pointed to Percy.

3rd person pov

Percy was first to truth or dare someone so he truth or dared grover to kick nico in the nuts. Which grover did without even considering. "Alright drew truth or dare" "truth" "what were you doing yesterday night when you were walking around at night?" everyone ohhed wondering what the answer would be but Drew's response was quick. "I was recording this" she held up a small disc with the words drew drawn on the label. Everyone quickly tried to grab the disc but drew slid it back into her handbag before anyone could grab it. Then silena all of sudden showed her disk but also put it in her handbag. By then the room was ready to burst with questions and excitement. But it was Drew's turn so she asked "leo truth or dare" "um dare" "I dare you to go get your laptop and come back here with it in thirty minutes." "Ok" and with that he walked out the cabin and left to bunker 9 to get his laptop. "Ok well since Leo was supposed to be the one to go next he'll go when he gets back, so I guess drew go's again." "Awesome, percy truth or dare." "Truth" "what happened between you and annabeth last night." Everyone leaned in close but instead of the truth he lied and said "nothing, we got there and went to sleep, that's all" Percy was a liar.

Percy's pov

Man that was close. I don't want anyone knowing about what happened last night. I may have lied but still I don't want anyone to know, and it would've looked suspicious if I didn't accept the question. "Um anyways, thaila truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to say im stupid after every round and if you don't you have to take off all your cloths but you bra and panties." "But we already did that yesterday." "Yeah but there's no harm in doing it again is there." "Ok percy I'll do it" "good well then its you're tu-"just then leo busted in, panting and wheezing, with his laptop in hand.

Drew's pov

"Well it took you long enough." Drew snapped at him "well then I guess it's your turn Leo." "Ok but first tell me drew, why did you make me run and get my laptop?" "Oh no reason" then she started tapping her handbag and everyone got it. She wanted Leo to play the video on his laptop. "Ok well then drew truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to let me show that DVD on my laptop" everyone ohhed as drew said "well ok Leo, and for extra credit I'll throw in silenas DVD as well" silena handed Leo her disk and drew hand hers to him. "Percy, annabeth, Jason, and piper will you please exit the cabin for a short time" they left the cabin cautiously and when they shut the door behind them everyone asked them what was on the DVD's. "Oh just Percy and Annabeth's night together, and piper and Jason's" everyone got even more excited then so Leo popped in the disk and played the movie.

It

Was

Hilarious to some for some unknown reason

And shocking to some others

Altogeth it was just about the weirdest thing any of them and seen. This was something that wouldn't be kept a secret long, especially since the stole brothers were there. The video of Percy, Annabeth's and piper, Jason's 'special nights together' was just about the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to anyone at camp half-blood. Some were too shocked for words and others were just frozen constantly asking, "They really did that?" yes this video was going to everyone at camp today. Im such a genius.

Authors note

So how was it everyone, good bad terrific horrible. Let me know in the review and don't forget to subscribe and favorite this story. In a few chapters there will be actual lemons so don't worry and get all pissed. Alright ill se you guys later, leo gold soucy, OUT


	8. important!

ATTENTION AWESOME VIEWERS!

I won't be posting for about a day because my little brother deleted my new chapter so im going to have to rewrite my story, sorry everyone.

Shout out to hi I will kill you, YOU ARE AWESOME.


	9. something to hold you off

TEE-HEE_TEE-HEE

TEE-HEE_TEE-HEE

TEE-HEE_TEE-HEE

TEE-HEE_TEE-HEE


	10. stuff

Ok so sorry everyone but I am unfortunately sick... with BIEBER FEAVER. Lol just kidding but I really am sick so I wont be posting for a while. Sorry sorry yeah but still check in in like 2 days to see if im better and contuing. The one writing this is not me but my awesome cousin brain, whos eternal servent I shall be and whos ass I will kiss and who is way better then me, brian rocks and I suck. Ok well see ya


	11. caught 'sexy' handed

Ok so sorry about not making any updates for like a year, but robofencers (or whatever his name is, I think its Jason walker Jason grace) promised me to make me a horny episode but since im fusing my story with his no porn for you so just pull your panties up and whip your penis right back in and enjoy the beginning of the power heroes, the one named paco will be robofencers, read his story which is the only author in my faves, and the story is PJO what the. So please, put on your 3D glasses and enjoy your 2D movie, ha-ha, this story is sponsored by robofencers robot fences, keep your robot fenced.

It was the best of games, it was the horniest of games, it was truth or dare of awesome, which will become PJO TOD awesome, when we left off silena and drew had just revealed their footage of percy banging annabeth and piper seducing Jason, they had plans to show it to the whole camp, for reason that this entire story has its own head up its own ass, they called in the horny and weary four and brought them in so that they can all continues the game with the rest of them in shambles, there will be about 8 more truth or dares until it is time for the hero's to come out, there will still be more TODS later on in this, so please leave suggestions for TODS, now the epic conclusion

Drew's pov

Yes, my plan actually worked, but why the hell did some of them laugh at porn? Oh well, I still succeeded, but first lets finish this game, I want them to go through this entire game in shambles, and it's a good thing that this plan actually worked, thank god. (God) "Your welcome." Ok that was weird, but anyways I guess it's time to continue this game, and I think that this game shall be quite interesting, muwahahahaha MuHaHaHaHa, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ® "silena, don't you think it's high time to bring in the victims?" "Yes drew, it's high time, GUYS, COME BACK ON IN." the foursome sexsome came in a line and had a questioning look on their faces. "Are you wondering what we showed, and why we asked you to leave the room for the video?" "Oh no we were just wondering how flowers can turn into butterflies, fuck yes we were wondering whorecilot." Said Jason. "A bit swearful, but still it's nothing I can't over shadow, if you wanna know, then watch this, maybe outside." she threw the laptop at them and they walked outside

They never walked back in

Of course they still continued the game, but the horny foury left the game, and they threw away the disk, even though drew made five more copies of each, so they won't be getting away from their fate. The game went on and there were lots and lots of fun, but then they showed up

Six hero's shall fight with might, four heroes of power to make enemies cower, an evil more powerful than the rest, six hero's on an epic quest

That was the prophecy of fan fiction, Jason grace-Jason walker has written a story of three of the hero's, and im writing about the other three, sorry for taking so long but don't bitch me, I was in an accident and was in the hospital for a long time, and don't say its bullshit.

Alright ill write more quickly so just jack off to porn for now while I write, see ya.


	12. IM BACK TROLLERS

Come one come all, for I have recovered from my fall into a coma that really sucked a fuck ton a butt, but I have recovered an will starting writing once more, so for now just enjoy someone elses bait, while I enjoy my cake


	13. fan tabulous new friends

**Well, uh, hey there guys/girls... now, I know you're probably a little upset, for, ya' know, not posting anything for like, a year. But I've got a GOOD reason, I've been busy, school, writing, pwning noob- ANYWAY, I am back, and I will try and keep writing, I've improved by ninja writing skills, im now an official yellow belt. So back off, or I'll karate chop you into next week.**

***the story so far***

***Percy, annabeth, and all the rest that matter, have gotten into a game of ToD. Drew and the other chick made a plan to embarrass Percy, annabeth, Jason, and piper. It succeeded and now I am out of ideas, so after this chapter, please feel god damned free to message me some more ideas, to everyone who participates, you get an internet cookie and a shout out, thank you for your assistance***

Drew: well, what do we do now; I guess I didn't think this through

Thaila: nice goin, that was a good laugh n'all, but this game is gonna get pretty boring with four people missing.

*Little did they know, the four missing people in particular were trying to create a plan to sow the threads of their revenge, trying different possible plots, traps, embarrassing occurrences, and, AND... They had absolutely nothing, welp, lets watch them try and figure it out atleast.*

Annabeth: so, we all know, why we're, here...

Percy: can I be excused from this, I don't feel, comfortable

Piper: oh hush; I don't even know why you three are worried, it's just couples doing it, Drew probably done it with every guy in camp.

Jason: well, it's the fact that she recorded us, it's just, creepy.

Piper: so? They can be peeping toms if they want, it doesn't bother me.

Annabeth: I agree with piper, we should just go back there and continue the game

*and so they did*

(Meanwhile, in the batcave)

*tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-toc-

The door rushed open, revealing those four shmucks, and what they saw, was just drew and silena sitting together.

Drew: well, you came back?

Percy: no, we didn't, we went to the moon.

Silena: did you bring me back some dust?

Annabeth: where is everyone? What about the game?

Drew: did you really think they were gonna wait a decade for you to come back? They left.

Piper: well biscuits, what do we do now

Drew: well, we could sit around here, and wait for some brand new people, or we could just do the normal thing and, you know, ask them.

Jason: its late, they're all asleep by now, and im gonna join them?

Silena: welp, I guess we all are too, g'night.

*and so, our valiant, people... set out to rest their wild minds, to enter the peace of dreams, to be one with the-*

*CrAsH...

?: you dolt, it's like what, two in the frickin morning? Don't go tripping over yourself, you probably woke everyone up when you dropped you backpack.

?: well sis, we wouldn't even be here at this time if you hadn't wanted that Gameboy so bad. I mean, you learn this stuff as a child, don't go talking to strangers, and what happened?

?: it was a vintage! And I totally scored either way

?: by score, you mean you killed the monster who was tricking you with it, and alerted the entire monster nation to come chase our assed, and all for that stupid game

?: shut up jack, you would have- LOOK OUT!

*meanwhile, inside the camp*

Chiron: its quiet tonight, and I have that tingling feeling

Dionysus: chiron, I don't need to know about it when your feeling needs

Chiron: not that tingling feeling, like, something is about to happen

Dionysus: well, we are walking about right outside the entrance to the camp, maybe a monster will appear, or a letter, or a-

*suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound, which they assumed was a monster, since seven trees broke down... and from the crash, came flying a young teen with a backpack*

Dionysus: or you know, new campers...

?: jack you are a complete idiot!

*this voice came from a girl, coming in through the camp entrance, carrying the head of a Minotaur, which was the monster that just attacked them*

?: you dense mother-fucker, you and your loud ass drew a friggin Minotaur to us, you could have been killed! You could have been-

Dionysus: well, should I be the one to say hello or are we just gonna watch you two squabble.

*the girl noticed the two men, and realizing who they must be, she bent down on here knee*

?: im sorry, we were coming to the camp and we got chased by monsters all the way here.

Im sern, and this is my brother jack, its an honor to meet you, Dionysus, Chiron.

Chiron: well, your already proving to be a great camper, welcome!

Jack: help...please...

Sern: shut up jack!

Dionysus: in a manner of seconds I already like this girl's style, she actually shows respect to me!

Chiron: we should get jack some help, he looks badly wounded

Sern: I've got him

*sern proceeded to sling jack on her shoulder, and followed Dionysus and Chiron, as they went down into the camp*

***welp, hoped you liked it, I've already started adding new characters, and im gonna add maybe, two or three more, see you later!***


End file.
